


Welcome to the Mighty Nein!

by Singing_Siren



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multiple ships, just a mess of prompts and gayness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Siren/pseuds/Singing_Siren
Summary: This will be a compilation of prompts sent to me about Critical Role! They will probably all be femslash, but if the prompt takes my interest, who knows?





	1. Nightmare (Beau/Jester)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Critical Role fic, so be nice. I hope you all enjoy this!

The window is letting in a breeze, just cool enough to make Jester pull the scratchy blanket tighter around her. The dim light of the larger moon shines into the room and casts a dull blue shine onto the floor.

There is rustling on the bed opposite Jester’s. She opens her eyes and picks her head up heavily. The remnants of sleep weigh her down. The battle from the day before was hard, and Jester took the brunt of it. She used all of her spells and her body is taking the toll.

Her attention is drawn to the other side of the room. Jester sees Beau curl in on herself on her bed. Beau’s shoulders are shaking slightly, and Jester can hear muffled sobs coming from her direction.

Jester jolts into action. She makes sure to keep quiet as she slowly pads across the wooden floor of the inn’s room. One of the floorboards creaks. Beau freezes. Jester mentally curses in infernal.

“Beau,” she starts softly. She tries to ignore the way the monk tucks her knees under her chin and wraps her arms around them. “Can I touch you?”

Jester remembers the way Beau shies away from touch when she is upset. She doesn’t want to make her more uncomfortable.

Beau jerks her head in a nod. Her breathing is ragged and she is visibly holding back sobs.

The blue tiefling sets a hand on Beau’s shoulder. She relaxes as the warmth of Jester’s body spreads through her skin. She takes a deep breath to try to steady herself before speaking.

“Another nightmare,” she manages to choke out.

“Oh, Beau.”

The monk squeezes her eyes shut at the tone of Jester’s voice.

Jester moves fully onto the bed. She slings an arm around Beau’s waist, and wraps her tail around an ankle to pull both of Beau’s legs down from her chest in a more relaxed position.

Jester weaves her legs through Beau’s own. Her warmth makes the monk sigh in relief.She turns in Jester’s arms so that her own head is pressed under Jester’s chin.

“Thank you.” Her voice is a whisper pressed into the crook of the tiefling’s neck.

Her breathing is still unsteady. Jester tightens her tail, and traces patterns up and down Beau’s arms with her fingers.

“Always.”

-+-

Beau wakes up surrounded by warmth.

Light streams through the open window. A smooth horn rests against the back of her neck.

Beau flushes with shame and maybe something more as the memories of the night before come rushing back. She slowly opens her eyes to see the old wooden walls of the inn. The paint is cracked and dusty from years of inhabitants.

The tail wrapped around her leg tightens ever so slightly as Jester shifts closer to Beau’s back. The tiefling nestles her warm face into Beau’s neck, and Beau melts. Her limbs grow slack and she closes her eyes.

Beau lays there wrapped in blue limbs for around half an hour. She doesn’t sleep any more, just cherishes the warmth and love.

“We are going to have to get up at some point, Beauregard,” a cheery voice says against the back of her neck.

“Ugh… do we have to?” Beau tucks her head into her arm, trying to hide the smile that overtakes her face.

Jester laughs. Her tail unwinds from Beau’s leg and wraps itself around her waist, tugging her closer to Jester’s body. Jester smiles at Beau’s happy sigh.

“Unfortunately, yes. But we have another hour until we are expected at breakfast.”

  
  



	2. Reunions (Beau/Yasha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasha left a week ago with the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

The Mighty Nein is passing through a small town. It’s main attraction is its extensive marketplace. Jester and Mollymauk had begged Fjord to stop and see it. Jester had even amped up her flirting, which Beau hadn’t thought was possible. So now, they are about to set out and explore the town.

Caleb and Nott are speaking excitedly in the back of the group, something about a widely known bookshop in the area. Molly and Jester are at the head of the pack, skipping and attracting the attention of the primarily dwarven town.

Beau walks with Fjord in silence. They make up the middle of the pack. Beau’s eyes skim the carts and stands lining the street. She takes in the bustle of the people and the bartering for goods.

Fjord snickers, calling Beau’s attention to Mollymauk ahead of them. He is talking to a dwarven man who, at the moment, is blushing furiously. Beau laughs at her friend’s antics. Friend. Wow, that’s weird. Beau has friends now.

Everything is perfect. Well, except for one thing. The ever missing Yasha.

Yasha had gone with a storm about a week ago. She had left in the middle of her watch shift with Molly. He said that she didn’t want to leave, but Beau’s not sure she believes it.

Beau misses her. The black haired woman found a place in the monk’s heart.

Beau’s eyes catch a flash of blue as Jester takes off from the group. The tiefling squeals in excitement as she collides with something solid. Her arms wrap around Yasha in a bone crushing hug.

Speak of the barbarian.

Beau can’t help the way her eyes light up or the way her smile grows at the sight of her. It’s not her fault that strong women make her weak, especially Yasha.

With the sun high in the sky, Beau can make out the way Yasha freezes in Jester’s embrace, then relaxes slightly. She pats the tiefling gently on the back and removes herself from the hug.

Yasha’s eyes meet Beau’s across the street and the world is right again. Molly cheers and throws an arm around Yasha’s waist. Nott and Caleb smile and nod in greeting, then branch off to find the book store. Fjord gives a toothy smile, the tips of his short tusks peeking out.

“Beauregard,” Yasha almost whispers as she steps in front of the monk, “how are you?”

Beau had planned to be angry. She really had, but looking into those heterochromatic eyes has her mind blank.

“I’m good, good yeah. Um, how about you?” A blush creeps up Beau’s neck as she tries to stutter out a reply. She raises a hand to rup at the back of her neck, the other clutching her bo staff strapped to her back.

“I am good.”

Yasha’s smile is inching close to being a smirk. Beau’s sure Yasha can see the way she is affecting her.

“Ugh,” Jester groans loudly behind the two, “just kiss already!”

This time Yasha is the one who blushes. Red paints the pale white expanse of Yasha’s exposed skin. Beau grins as the woman looks down at her feet.

“Jester,” Fjord says, holding back laughter, “leave them alone. Here, let’s go get those pastries you like.”

He gives Beau a sympathetic look and drags Jester off by the arm. Molly follows with a smirk.

“Well-” Beau steps closer into Yasha’s space, “-now that we are alone.”

She surges up on her toes, pressing herself to the front of Yasha’s body and throwing her arms around Yasha’s neck. She leans in, giving the woman enough time to pull away, then kisses her. It’s sweet and soft, and Beau’s heart does jumping jacks.

A passing dwarf clears her throat and Beau pulls back. They are still in public.

“How about we continue this later?”

The glazed over look in Yasha’s eyes passes as she nods and tries to pull herself together.

“I would like that. Now, let’s go shopping.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, send prompts! And leave a review!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave reviews! And prompts! My Tumblr is at qquottheravenn if you want to talk.


End file.
